Night Dons
The Night Dons are a criminal organization present in the S.A.F. Serial. It consists of agents who have defected from various other criminal and spy networks, having banded together to form one organization. It is the 4th most dangerous criminal organization in the world. Due to its expansive profile, its agents are made up of almost every living thing on the planet. Goal Unlike Enigma, or Grande Maximus, and much like the S.A.F., the Night Dons' focus is money, and they will use whatever means necessary to achieve this goal, a rather simple matter due to the variety in its members. They are thus capable of using the tactics of its rivals against them, as well as blindside them with new tactics unknown to them, making them an unpredictable foe. They send their agents everywhere to obtain information, and whether they get caught or not is no true concern, their agents do not make clear that they work for a higher power, so interrogation gets the good guys and the other bad guys nothing whatsoever. Agents and Divisions Unlike the S.A.F., which is organized by phylum, Enigma, which is organized in a normal business structure, or Grande Maximus, which is organized by would-be world conqueror, the Night Dons have a decentralized structure. There are no divisions in the Night Dons, and thus, it is difficult to track down their agents. Concerning who makes up the organization, it is anyone who is dissatisfied with their lot in any other criminal or espionage-based organization. As a result, the organization's membership consists of agents who have defected from government agencies like O.W.C.A., and disgruntled agents from rival criminal organizations like the S.A.F... In addition, the Night Dons take in refuge agents from destroyed criminal organizations, serving the purpose of shielding them from the world's governments, as well as increasing their own numbers. As a sort of side-effect, this results in a power gap between the Big Four and the other criminal organizations, as many of the smaller organizations end up becoming a part of the Night Dons. This makes the Night Dons diverse in their membership and flexible in their tactics. No one know who the leader of their organisation is, with the only known member being Dennis the Rabbit. Technology and Equipment Due to the nature of its membership, the Night Dons have access to all sorts of technologies and secrets. Super-weapons kept secret from other organizations come into their possession, and since rogue agents of Enigma are present in the Night Dons, they have access to magic and techno-magic. Beyond that though, the rest of the Night Dons' equipment is not truly notable. While they do indeed build unique devices from the resources they have, the organization's resources are not as unique as those belonging to other organizations. Enemies * 'Secret Arthropod Facilities '- The top dog organization of the big four, the Night Dons are a unique threat to the S.A.F., as they serve as a reminder to the S.A.F. to keep their agents happy, lest they defect. Beyond that however, besides competing for criminal contract work, the two organizations are not completely hostile to one another, but they certainly not allies. * 'Enigma '- All of the criminal organizations hate Enigma, and the Night Dons are no exception, especially since several of the Night Dons' agents were part of Enigma, having left due to disgust of the organization's goals. * 'Grande Maximus '- Given that Grande Maximus is the organization just above the Night Dons, these two organizations do not get along, much like the rivalry between the S.A.F. and Enigma. Its especially notable since Grande Maximus agents defecting to the Night Dons possesses a risk to the power ranking being severely altered. * 'O.W.C.A. '- One of the "good guy" organizations, rogue agents from O.W.C.A. tend to end up in the Night Dons, and while O.W.C.A. does not know of the Night Dons' name, they are aware of its existence, and thus the agents of the Night Dons are prepared to meet the agents of O.W.C.A. with guns a blazing. Present Day Activity The Night Dons' present day activity, is, as of this moment, not well documented due to how routine it is. However, a flea known as Professor Parenthesis has been noted to carry one of the Night Dons' business cards... Missions Infiltrate O.W.C.A. * '''Assigned to: '''Dennis the Rabbit * '''Outcome: '''Failure Dennis the Rabbit was sent in to gain further info on O.W.C.A. as the summer of 2015 progressed. Dennis planned to use his disguising skills and gain the trust of one Candace Flynn, so as to sneak into the hideout of O.W.C.A.'s best agent, Perry the Platypus, and hack into the organization's mainframe. This failed however, due to a convenient pile of carrots and Dennis' hunger for them due to being a rabbit. Dennis would remain in O.W.C.A. custody for about a year, with a brief breakout due to the efforts of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Category:Owned by DT Category:Unknowns Category:Evil! Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Fanon Works Category:Night Don Agents __FORCETOC__